Gordon the Big Engine and Friends (LMDTLM
Shiny Engine the New Engine and Friends is a parody. It is a Tiger Moth the Bi-Plane and Friends version of Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss and Friends. Cast * The Shiny Engine (From The Little Engine That Could Book) as Thomas * Old Rusty (From Tugs) as Edward * Homer (From The Simpsons) as Henry * Red (From Angry Birds) as Gordon * Hercules (From Tugs) as James * Oggy (From Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Percy * Shrek (From Shrek) as Toby * Vern (From Family Guy) as Duck * Timon and Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as Donald and Douglas * Johnny (From Family Guy) as Oliver * Little Miss Calamity as Diesel * Peter Griffin (From Family Guy) and Dory (From Finding Nemo) as Bill and Ben * Mr. Tall as BoCo * Rabbit (From Winnie the Pooh) as Daisy * Mighty Mo (From Tugs) as Mavis * Little Miss Bad as Stepney * Sunshine (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Emily * Mr. Slow as Bertie * Lightning McQueen (From Cars) as Salty * Frank McCay (From Monsters University) as Harvey * Sharon Ring and Rachel Ring as Arry and Bert * Mr. Nosey as Fergus * Bullseye (From Toy Story) as Skarloey * Brunswick (From Theodore Tugboat) as Rheneas * Yong Bao (From TTTE) as Sir Handel * Rusty (From TTTE) as Peter Sam * Tidy Ted (From Horrid Henry) as Rusty * Bayswater (From Theodore Tugboat) as Duncan * Mr. Strong as Duke * Spotless Sam (From Horrid Henry) as Fearless Freddie * Mario and Luigi (From Super Mario Bros.) as Mighty Mac * Little Miss Moody (Made up Character) as Arthur * Emma Sophia (From Theodore Tugboat) as Lady * Little Miss Magic as Diesel 10 * Little Miss Sunshine as Splatter * Little Miss Splendid as Dodge * Peter Sam (From TTTE) as Terence * Sir Handel (From TTTE) as Trevor * Theodore (From Theodore Tugboat) as Toad * Mufasa (From The Lion King) as Derek * Little Miss Scary as Bulgy * Mr. Impossible as Elizabeth * Farnsworth (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) as George * Mr. Potato Head (From Toy Story) as Murdoch * Pongo (From 101 Dalmatians) as Spencer * Little Miss Rainbow (Made up Character) as Caroline * Cleveland Brown (From Family Guy) as Cranky * Carla (From Theodore Tugboat) as Scruffey * Bear (From RWS) as Mr. Percival * Evil Henry (From TTTE) as Mrs. Percival * Hank (From Theodore Tugboat) as Harold * Duke (From TTTE) as Rosie * Little Miss Chatterbox as Smudger * Little Miss Whoops as Bulstrode * Zorran (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Stanley * Little Miss Giggles as The Spiteful Brake Van * Cyril The Fogman (From TTTE) as Jack * Keith Hartley (From Shed 17) as Alfie * Shinty (From Thomas’ PC Adventures) as Max * Windy (From Thomas’ PC Adventures) as Monty * Cromford (From RWS) as Kelly * The Inspector (From Thomas Goes Fishing) as Byron * Gina (From TTTE) as Ned * Beresford (From TTTE) as Patrick * The Marklin Engine (From TTTE) as Nelson * Bluenose (From Tugs), Sea Rogue (From Salty’s Lighthouse) and Sally Seaplane (From Tugs) as The Horrid Lorries * Mighty Eagle (From Angry Birds) as D261 * Mickey Mouse (From Disney) as Whiff * Goofy (From Disney) as Scruff * Mr. Mean as Dennis * Shane (From TTTE) as Jeremy * Skarloey (From TTTE) as Molly * Mighty (From TTTE) as Billy * Cora (From RWS) as Belle * Mr. Lazy as Old Slow Coach * Jack (From TTTE) as Bash * Alfie (From TTTE) as Dash * Caroline (From TTTE) as Ferdinand * Evil Gordon (From TTTE) as Rocky * Bertie (From TTTE) as Hank * Brian Ring as Colin * Mac (From TTTE) as Charlie * Caroquette (From Theodore Tugboat) as Flora * Constance (From Theodore Tugboat) as Hector * Purplenose (Made up Thomas Character) as Neville * Rheneas (From TTTE) as Captain * Little Miss Neat as Den * Little Miss Helpful as Dart * Leslie Ring as Norman * Little Miss Twin #1 as Paxton * Little Miss Twin #2 as Sidney * Madge as Herself * Wilfred (From RWS) as Butch * Mr. Messy as Hiro * Terence (From TTTE) as Victor * Albert (From RWS) as Kevin * Shane Dooiney (From RWS) as Thumper * Goody Goody Gordon (From Horrid Henry) as Luke * Phil (Made up Thomas Character) as Merrick * Warren (Made up Thomas Character) as Owen * Adam (From WildNorWester) as Winston * Evil Toby (From TTTE) as Stafford * Chester (From Theodore Tugboat) as Stephen * Tiger Moth (From TTTE) as Connor * Disgust (From Inside Out) as Caitlin * Jack Skellington (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Timothy * Oogie Boogie (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Gator * Mrs. Tweedy (From Chicken Run) as Boulder * Hiro Hamada (From Big Hero 6) as The Chinese Dragon * Little Miss Daredevil as Tiger Moth Category:Parodies